


in centers of what i am of what remains

by thundersprite



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, only bits of explicit things but tagging it as e to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersprite/pseuds/thundersprite
Summary: minhyun wants seongwu. but things are a little complicated.





	in centers of what i am of what remains

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from a poem by charles bukowski.

minhyun's back is a canvas now streaked with lines of red from where seongwu's nails have scribbled on it.

they sting against the cold air of the room, but seongwu's feverish breath hitting the nook of his neck everytime he exhales sends a cloud of heat inside of minhyun enough to dispel the pain and the cold momentarily.

"minhyun," seongwu says his name breathily against the shell of his ear. the sound of it enough to make minhyun shiver and stop from his pushing and his pulling.

he hears seongwu's breath hitch, throat baring when he throws his head back to catch the air he just lost. clammy hands travel from minhyun's back up to grip him by the shoulders - closely, possessively - seongwu wraps his legs around minhyun's waist to bring him impossibly closer.

"harder," he whispers. and clenches around minhyun. "faster."

the tightness almost breaks minhyun undone, almost sends him into a spiraling sensation of losing oneself into nothingness. but minhyun does his best to hold himself back, fingers digging into taut bones of seongwu's hips as he moves to draw back a little, to recover a piece of his sanity he just lost from the fire consuming him.

"i won't break," seongwu chases after him, arm looping over his neck and lips hovering his.

minhyun can taste the coffee seongwu had just consumed before they tumbled into the sheets - bitter and lingering - when seongwu's tongue glides against his lips, barely kissing and definitely teasing. minhyun only has enough patience before he's diving in to catch seongwu's mouth in his. teeth digging onto his bottom lip. tongue slithering in, meeting, dancing, curling against each other.

"fuck me, minhyun." he says, and repeats it over and over like a mantra, ultimately rendering minhyun into nothing more than an obedient object of seongwu's voice of commands and desires.

 

minhyun wants seongwu.

 

flushed and writhing under him. beautifully wrecked as he fucks into him. holding onto minhyun like his life depends on him, like an anchor that can only ground him.

 

minhyun wants seongwu.

 

and his beautiful voice and his sinful moans.

minhyun sets the pace faster, holding seongwu's arms over his head and fucks into him eagerly - _faster_ \- _harder_ \- just as he demanded. a string of profanities and affirmation falls from his lips. a few praises spilling from minhyun's own.

minhyun feels it building, coiling at the pit of his stomach. and it hastens when he opens his eyes to catch seongwu's hazy ones trained on him, his lips parted in muted pleasure, and cheeks bronzed prettily from the heat of their activity.

he leans down and catches seongwu's lips in a kiss - softly this time - and their lips move against each other slowly. a bitter taste comes crawling up the back of minhyun's throat.

he holds on seongwu tighter.

 

  
minhyun wants seongwu.

 

but not like this.

 

not when seongwu only comes to him when nights get lonely or his bed feels too empty and cold.

not when seongwu comes to minhyun only to have a certain degree of physical satisfaction - to have another body next to him - inside him - only to share something purely bodily; when minhyun's more than willing to share not only his body but also to lay down his soul for the boy who's got a constellation on his cheek.

not when seongwu only comes to fuck, always casual and never attached; when minhyun wants to make love to him and keep him until sunlight spills into the room come morning.

not when seongwu only leaves mindless scratches on his back and bite marks on his shoulders; when minhyun wants to plant featherlight kisses down his stomach, a kiss under his ear, a bruise on his neck to mark his territory.

 

minhyun wants seongwu.

 

but not like this.

 

he comes inside after few stuttering thrusts, seongwu coming closely behind with a flick of minhyun's thumb over the slit of his cock.

only the sounds of their breathing fill the spaces of the room for the next minutes, the world still spinning as they try to come down from the high.

minhyun eventually pulls out, seongwu's hand over his nape also falling, and minhyun immediately registers the pain on his back kicking as soon as he loses contact from the source of his fire.

he forces himself out of bed, tying the condom securely and throwing it to the bin on the way to the bathroom. he throws a towel around his waist and soaks a towel with warm water for seongwu, twisting to remove the excess before padding back to the bedroom.

when he comes back, seongwu is already with his pants on and his head popping through the shirt.

minhyun should have been used to this. having encountered the same scene countless times for god knows how long.

but the pain has never dulled. it's always there, scathing and growing everytime seongwu prepares to leave.

 

"leaving?"

 _stay_ , is what his heart begs for him to say.

"have to go back."

seongwu says without looking at him, too busy fitting his foot into a shoe.

the question _why_ never comes out of minhyun's mouth. he knows better than to ask. he instead walks back to the bathroom to dump the towel into the sink. his heart dropping along with it.

seongwu is by the door when he emerges back, a hand on the knob, not a wrinkle on his shirt nor a single hair out place.

he has this profound ability of erasing any traces of minhyun on his body even only after minutes they have disentangled.

and this all the more sends a twisted punch in minhyun's gut.

"thanks, minhyun."

he throws him a nod, a half hearted smile, and the door shuts.

the silence rings inside minhyun's head.

 

 

minhyun wants seongwu.

but he knows better than to hope that seongwu feels the same way too.

 

 

 


End file.
